


I Love You, Derek Sebastian Hale

by lootingqueenoftheworld



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lootingqueenoftheworld/pseuds/lootingqueenoftheworld
Summary: Basically Derek and Stiles have sex for the first time. They both love each other. It's 6am and I wanted to write fluff with a hint of smut. Also descriptions are hard AF.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever published fanfic. I hope you enjoy even though it's cheesy, unbeta'd and something I wrote at 6am, because why the hell not?

Derek’s not even really sure how it started. One minute they’re arguing about _something_ and Derek’s telling Stiles to ‘please for the love of God, shut up,’ and the next they’re kissing.

He doesn’t even know who started it, but _oh God_ he never wants it to end. He finally, finally has Stiles where he’s wanted him _for years_ and his mouth feels even better than he’d imagined it would and it’s _everything_ and _nothing_ like he thought it would be.

It’s hard and demanding like this is the first and last chance they’ll have to do this, but Derek doesn’t want that, doesn’t want something _rushed,_ something that’s only about _sex_ and _need_ and _want._ Not when he’s been in love with Stiles since long before he should have been. So, he does his best to soften his lips, to slow them to a less punishing pace, to show Stiles just how much he cares in way that he’s not sure he’ll ever be able to put into words.

“Oh my _God,”_ Stiles breathes out when they finally break apart for a second. And like the lovesick idiot that he is, all Derek can do is _stare_ at him, the way that his lips are red and kiss-bruised, the way that his hair is disheveled, the way his pupils are blown with lust. _I did that,_ he thinks, equal parts excited and utterly _amazed_ that Stiles is allowing this. “Iwassonotexpectingthis,” he informs Derek in quick burst before he’s leaning forward and locking their lips together again.

And when he pulls Derek’s bottom lip into his mouth, Derek _can’t help_ the moan that escapes him. _Can’t help_ the way his hips roll forward to meet Stiles’s, searching for friction. Stiles groans and tilts his head back, exposing his neck to Derek in a move of trust so blatant, Derek’s almost positive that Stiles did it on purpose, knows how much it would mean to a werewolf.

With a low growl of possessiveness, Derek allows his lips to connect with Stiles’s neck, trailing kisses down it until he reaches his pulse point where he sucks what’s sure to be a dark hickey into Stiles’s soft skin.

“Stiles,” he grunts out, because that’s the only word he can think of right now, but somehow it gets the message across because Stiles just nods, taking Derek’s hand in his and leading them towards the couch, where he pushes Derek down softly. He stands there for a moment – eyes wide, hand still locked with Derek’s – just looking, until _finally_ he leans down and plants the _softest_ of kisses on Derek’s forehead. The werewolf shuts his eyes, enjoying the intimacy of the moment.

“Tell me what you want,” Stiles rasps, voice huskier than usual.

“You,” Derek tells him, like it’s the easiest thing it the world. (It is.)

-

Stiles had always picture having sex with Derek to be rough and animalistic. When, apparently, it’s anything but.

Derek is loving and gentle and so, so tender that Stiles has to wonder if he’s always like this or if it’s something that only Stiles gets to see. He hopes it’s the latter. He wants this to be something that Derek is sharing with Stiles because he _loves_ him and not just because he’s actually the big softie that Stiles always knew he was.

He’s been in love with Derek for _years_ and it would crush him if this was just a one time thing, or if Derek only wanted sex. Sure, they’ve finally managed to become friends, but that doesn’t mean that Derek shares Stiles’s feelings (except lust) in any way.

Since high school, Stiles has been in a number of relationships and had sex with a number of different people, but nothing has ever felt like this (and not just because Derek’s a sex god – which he undoubtedly is.)

Stiles has _never, not once_ felt like he was the most perfect creature on this entire planet, but that’s exactly how Derek makes him feel. Not only is he gentle and worshipful of Stiles’s body, but he keeps murmuring things like ‘so perfect,’ and ‘I can’t believe this is happening,’ that Stiles doesn’t think he’s even aware of.

When Stiles finally mutters ‘so close,’ under his breath, Derek tells him to turn back over so he can see him. Stiles obliges and it only takes a few more thrusts of Derek’s skillful hips before Stiles is coming hard, the whole world turning white for a moment.

“So beautiful,” Derek mumbles, once again seemingly unaware that he’s even speaking. “I love you so much.” Stiles can feel his heart stop for one split second before it resumes beating even _faster_ than during his mind-blowing orgasm.

“What did you just say?” He asks Derek, whose still hard, still _inside_ him. Watching Derek’s eyes widen with the realization that he’d said that out loud would be comical, if not for the fact that he’d just said the words 'I love you,’ to Stiles. Stiles watches his mouth open as if he’s about to say something, before he snaps it shut as he pulls out of Stiles and turns away, obvious embarrassment taking over his features.

It leaves Stiles feeling empty and cold.

“Wait,” he blurts out, grabbing for Derek’s hand before the older man can get too far. He _knows_ that Derek has had _nothing_ but bad relationships and he doesn’t want theirs to start off on the wrong foot, now that he _knows_ they feel the same way. “Derek, wait.”

And, surprisingly, Derek stops, but doesn’t turn back around. “Derek,” Stiles says as gently as possible. “Look at me.” Slowly (painfully slowly) Derek does as he’s told and Stiles can see the genuine fear in his eyes as they meet Stiles’s.

-

Derek _knows_ he messed up, _knows_ that Stiles is about to let him down easy as he takes Derek’s face in between his skillful hands. Derek looks away, ashamed. 

“Hey, look at me,” Stiles says so softly, that Derek’s not sure he would have heard it if he weren’t a werewolf. He looks back up, no matter how much he doesn’t want to, because he would do just about _anything_ for Stiles. Stiles searches his eyes for a moment, before taking a deep breath, steadying himself. “I love you, Derek Hale.” Derek can feel his breath catch. Surely, he’d heard wrong? “I love the way you pretend to be grumpy. I love your messy hair and your surprisingly soft stubble. I love the way you’d do anything to protect the pack. I love your stupid leather jacket. I love how you are decidedly _not_ a morning person. I love the way you argue with me about _everything,_ but mostly I love _you,_ Derek Sebastian Hale.”

Derek isn’t even aware that he’s crying until Stiles wipes his tears away with his thumbs and pulls him into a hug.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you,” Stiles tells him and Derek’s never been _happier_ in his entire life, because _Stiles loves him._


End file.
